


is he here with us now

by Send_a_raven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hippies, M/M, billy lee - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Два дня на то, чтобы узнать подробности, день, чтобы стать хиппи, еще три - чтобы добраться до Долины Смерти, день на пьянку и сон - и вот он, его чертов старший брат.Сидит у костра и рассказывает что-то.И ни хрена о себе не помнит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bad times at El Royale AU.

\- Лееесли.  
Девчонка спит прямо в траве. Тепло, можно ее понять. Вокруг бардак - в нескольких метрах прогоревшие угли огромного костра, повсюду бутылки, чьи-то рваные шмотки, тут и там валяются еще спящие.  
Локи, переступая через них, добрался до девчонки и теперь пытается ее растормошить. Она единственная, чье имя здесь он знает.  
\- Лесли, вставай, мать твою.

Она переворачивается и недовольно щурится.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Ты обещала, что приведешь меня к Билли Ли.

 

* 

Он ищет Билли Ли уже несколько дней.   
В Сан-Франциско, где он оказался изначально, ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы найти шмотки и самую здоровую тусовку этих чертовых хиппи. Не то чтобы это было сложно. Джинсы расползаются на нем новыми дырами, майка состоит из двух рваных, и чем больше Локи знакомится с новыми людьми, тем больше на нем этих идиотских побрякушек и шнурков. К вечеру он уже выглядит как часть улицы; единственное, что его до сих пор выдает - бледная кожа.  
Ну, тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

Из Сан-Франциско он отправляется в Лос-Анджелес - вместе с какой-то компанией таких же рваных маек. Они все то ли пьяны в хлам, то ли накурены, а он успешно притворяется пьяным. Ему очень нужно найти Билли Ли.

В Лос-Анджелесе он и встречает Лесли. Она младше всех, но при этом самая целеустремленная; она говорит, что сама собиралась искать семью Билли и думает двигаться туда в ближайшие дни. Самая осмысленная речь, услышанная Локи за два дня; оказывается, по этому очень быстро можно соскучиться.  
\- Семью?  
\- Ну да, идиот. Зачем тебе Билли Ли?

И через два дня в компании еще одного вдумчивого придурка они едут на ворованной машине в Долину Смерти. Семья Билли Ли живет там.

 

*

Лесли садится и расправляет юбку на коленях, сонно хмурится, глядя на него.  
\- Ты чего.   
Он раздраженно шипит на нее.  
\- Билли Ли, Лесли. Здесь чертова толпа упоротых хиппи и нет Билли Ли.   
\- Это его семья, идиот! Что ты пристал ко мне?   
Он дергает ее за руку обратно, когда она пытается снова лечь.  
\- Что значит семья?  
И тут же дает себе мысленную затрещину. Идиотский вопрос, наверняка она сейчас совсем взбесится и закричит.  
Но Лесли не бесится и лишь смотрит на него как-то по-новому - это жалость, что ли?  
\- Семья. То и значит. Они все здесь живут вместе, и мы теперь тоже здесь. С ними. И с Билли Ли. Если он не появится сегодня, то появится завтра. Успокойся и дай поспать, а.

Он замечает, что до сих пор держит ее за руку, и тут же отпускает. Глупо как-то. Лесли ложится и почти сразу засыпает снова. Локи устраивается рядом и засыпает тоже - незаметно для себя самого.

 

*

Он приходит в себя, когда Тор его будит - наверняка надо вставать на занятия. Тьфу. Еще немного поспать бы, но этот придурок уже встал, бодр и о чем-то громко говорит прямо в комнате Локи. Он поворачивается и ищет подушку, чтобы засунуть голову под нее…

И натыкается рукой сначала на чью-то худую спину, а потом на траву и твердую землю, и весь ужас последнего полугода рушится на него, гудя в ушах. Тор пропал на Земле. 

Локи резко садится, проснувшись окончательно, и только теперь понимает, что голос Тора никуда не исчез.   
Вот же он, этот мудак. Сидит у костра и болтает со всеми подряд, будто никуда и не пропадал.  
И теперь его, кажется, зовут Билли Ли. 

Локи поднимается на ноги и идет к костру - подсознательно надеясь, что все это кончится прямо сейчас. Вот он подойдет поближе, Тор узнает его, обнимет, и можно будет вернуться домой.   
Он идет ближе, ближе, пробираясь прямо к Тору, все вокруг недоуменно оглядываются на него, но какая разница, сейчас будет еще страннее, он доходит до него и хлопает его по спине, прерывая прямо посреди фразы, Тор оборачивается и - 

ничего.

Локи выдавливает из себя “привет”. Билли Ли жмет плечами, слегка улыбаясь, и снова отворачивается.  
Какая-то девчонка позади Локи дергает его вниз, усаживая рядом с собой.  
\- Ну? Не мешай слушать.


	2. Chapter 2

Вот что случилось полгода назад:  
Тор был в каком-то очередном походе. Оказался в Мидгарде, и что-то пошло не так.

Локи не знает, что именно. 

Просто Хеймдалль как-то утром пришел к Одину и сказал, что больше не видит Тора.

Один искал, конечно. Нашел остатки отряда, с которым был Тор. Эти остатки рассказали ему, что встретились с какой-то неизвестной магией, и Тор сражался, пока не исчез. Именно исчез; не умер. Мертвого Хеймдалль бы нашел.

Потом Один перестал искать.

А Локи - нет. Он дни и недели проводил в Мидгарде, пытаясь узнать хоть что-то. Искал новости о катастрофах, происшествиях, стихийных бедствиях - ничего. Искал что-нибудь о странных потерянных людях, которых никто не знает. Искал даже в больницах и моргах.  
А потом услышал как-то на улице в Сан-Франциско рассказ про Билли Ли. Два дня на то, чтобы узнать подробности, день, чтобы стать хиппи, еще три - чтобы добраться до Долины Смерти, день на пьянку и сон - и вот он, его чертов старший брат.

Сидит у костра и рассказывает что-то. 

И ни хрена о себе не помнит.

 

*

Локи был почти уверен, что так будет, иначе Хеймдалль нашел бы Тора давным-давно. Наверное, можно было позвать маму - у нее точно получилось бы вернуть сыну память. 

Но почему-то хотелось сначала дослушать, что же рассказывает Билли Ли.  
И, пожалуй, еще выпить. Шум в ушах заканчивается, и он наконец различает слова.

\- Да ладно. Что такое бог, кто это сказал вообще, что он есть? Кто-нибудь его видел? Он здесь или на небе? Если я захочу помолиться, он меня услышит? 

Кто-то хмыкает из толпы:  
\- Тебя точно услышит, Билли Ли.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я не о том. Может, никаких богов нет? Может, это просто выдумка, чтобы заставить нас выбирать между плохим и хорошим? Разве настоящие боги стали бы заниматься такой херней?

Локи роняет голову на колени и сдавленно ржет. Вот же чертов мудак, а. Подумать только, солнечный принц Асгарда сидит в какой-то рванине у костра в Мидгарде и рассуждает о том, существуют ли боги. Кому расскажешь - не поверят. Что это, блядь, вообще, подростковый протест? Отца иди спроси, существует он или нет, придурок.  
Точно надо выпить.  
Такого он и представить не мог. А ведь на воображение никогда не жаловался.

 

*

Все это потрясающе, конечно. Локи незаметно для себя самого втягивается и решает еще подождать.   
Вокруг Билли Ли действительно семья. Они себя так называют, во всяком случае. На самом деле это примерно тридцать девчонок примерно одного возраста и десяток парней. Смешно. Как петух в курятнике.  
Они пьют все, что горит, курят, но совсем тяжелых наркоманов тут нет. Вечерами собираются у костра. Еду привозят в течение дня на тачках; Локи уверен, что все они угнанные, и еду или деньги тоже крадут. Иногда, впрочем, кажется, что находят на помойке.   
Все по очереди что-то готовят и моют. Спят как придется. В паре десятков метров от костра стоят несколько развалившихся старых трейлеров, в основном без колес. Билли Ли спит в одном из них, а вместе с ним - девчонки.   
Каждый раз разные. Иногда Локи кажется, что они договариваются между собой об этом.

Сам Локи общается в основном с Лесли, ест мало, почти не пьет и не курит - и занят в основном тем, что слушает бред Билли Ли о богах, о плохом и хорошем, о том, что можно и чего нельзя.   
И задается вопросом, откуда все это в Торе - и где оно было до сих пор.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Вот вам аллегория. Сьюзан, вставай.

Сьюзан таскается за Билли Ли больше всех - и спит с ним тоже, кажется, больше всех. Локи теряется, смотря на нее - что-то не то с ее глазами. Как будто в них нет чего-то важного.

\- Кто-нибудь еще?

Локи неожиданно для себя самого поднимается и выходит к костру вслед за Сьюзан.

\- А ты кто?  
Он улыбается, смотря на Билли Ли, и с удовольствием отвечает:  
\- А меня зовут Локи.  
\- Ух ты. Что ж, Локи, с таким именем - ты будешь за зло. А Сьюзан - за добро.  
Локи разводит руками, соглашаясь.  
\- Ну? Деритесь. Кто выиграет, спит сегодня со мной.  
Он хочет спросить, на кой черт драться, и что это, блядь, за аллегория, но не успевает. Сьюзан головой врезается в его диафрагму.

Краем уха он слышит, что Билли Ли рассуждает о том, что драки бессмысленны. Что бессмысленно различие между добром и злом. Что Локи и Сьюзан могут только проиграть.  
Толком вслушаться не получается, потому что Сьюзан дерется всерьез, бешеная сука. Он, конечно, в итоге роняет ее об землю и заламывает ей руки - обнаруживая, что у него самого из носа течет кровь, а над ними стоит Билли Ли в том пледе, который Локи привык за неделю считать своим единственным имуществом, и улыбается.

Сукин сын.

А потом Билли Ли кивает в сторону трейлера; Локи встает и идет за ним.

 

*

\- Тебя действительно зовут Локи?  
Ну, это можно понять. Не то чтобы это было распространенное имя в Америке.   
\- Действительно. 

Локи сидит на полу трейлера с мокрой холодной тряпкой на лице и ждет, пока кровь перестанет идти. Тряпку дал Билли Ли. Вопрос, что будет дальше, повисает в воздухе - не то чтобы Локи видел, чтобы Билли Ли спал с парнями. С другой стороны, какая разница? На самом деле, надо не этим вопросом задаваться, а попробовать вернуть Тору память. Лучше момента и не представить.   
Так что Локи убирает тряпку с лица, поднимается и идет к той части пола трейлера, где на куче одеял валяется Билли Ли. Тот смотрит на него с сомнением.

Ладно. Довольно неловко; для попытки вернуть память надо пристроить обе руки на этой идиотской башке, по-другому Локи пока не умеет. Поэтому он садится, а потом ложится рядом, стараясь не задаваться вопросом о том, как все это выглядит, и тем более как это будет выглядеть, когда Тор все вспомнит.   
В трейлере темно. Локи вдумчиво устраивает обе руки на лице у Тора и притягивает того к себе, пытаясь заглянуть в ту завесу, которая отделяет Тора от самого себя.

И не может.  
Паника поднимается в нем волной.  
Это чертова стена у Тора в голове, и Локи не может ее пробить. Не выходит. Сил не хватает. Он пытается еще раз, прижимая руки к его вискам сильнее и бросая в эту стену все, что есть.

Билли Ли морщится, перехватывает его за руки и вдруг тихо произносит:  
\- Эй, что с тобой?.. Ты же знаешь, да, если не хочешь - просто спи тут?  
О, черт.  
Локи трясет всего целиком, и он не замечает, как по щекам начинают течь слезы; Билли Ли притягивает его к себе, обнимая. 

Билли Ли.

Не Тор.

 

* 

Они разговаривают полночи. Локи выдает какую-то драматическую историю о детстве и юности с авторитарными родителями, то смеясь, то плача. Билли Ли рассказывает о себе и о семье, но ничего о прошлом; он только хмурится и качает головой, когда Локи его спрашивает. Разговор перетекает с обсуждения девчонок на выпивку, потом на Сан-Франциско, потом на море, потом на горы. Локи описывает их любимое место в горах в Асгарде, и ему все кажется, что Тор наконец очнется, но напротив сидит Билли Ли с улыбкой “хотел бы там побывать”.  
Локи выдумывает на ходу, проверяя одно воспоминание за другим, вплетая их в свою несуществующую биографию - ничего. Тор ничего не помнит.  
Он начинает сомневаться в себе.

Вдруг это не Тор вовсе?  
Близнец, созданный той магией, и воспоминаний Тора у него и быть не может. Вдруг это у него самого магия кончилась? Вдруг?..  
Он берет себя в руки и начинает проверять все эти панические гипотезы последовательно. Пользуясь тем, что Билли Ли уходит за выпивкой, он щелкает пальцами, и пальцы светятся зеленым, как и должно быть. Магия на месте.   
А потом тот возвращается, садится рядом, и Локи вновь тянется к нему. Надо проверить. Как же это проверить?   
Идиот, вдруг говорит он самому себе. Да точно так же. Если это Тор, то в нем точно такая же магия.  
Он обнимает Билли Ли, зажмуривается, всматриваясь внутрь их обоих, и выдыхает.   
Вот она. Молния. Такая же, как всегда.  
Осталось придумать, как перешибить эту стену.

Билли Ли осторожно отцепляет Локи от себя и говорит:  
\- Останови меня.

Локи непонимающе улыбается, но не успевает ничего сказать. Оказывается, Билли Ли целуется, как бог.  
Что, в общем-то, не очень удивительно.


	4. Chapter 4

Локи просыпается оттого, что кто-то стучит в дверь трейлера. Билли Ли подрывается, натягивает штаны и майку и выходит, оставляя Локи одного; слышно, как хлопают дверцы машин и заводятся двигатели.   
Потом опять становится тихо.  
Он ищет свои шмотки и тоже одевается. Надо бы съесть хоть что-то. 

У костра он встречает Сьюзан; та мрачно улыбается и внимательно его разглядывает.   
Еды нигде нет. Ничего. Что-то случилось ночью, наверное. Локи устраивается под деревом с кружкой воды, в которой на дне песок. 

Лесли садится рядом с ним и толкает его в бок.  
\- Ну и синяки у тебя.  
Он открывает один глаз и смотрит на нее в ответ.  
\- Да ведь у половины лагеря такие же. Лучше скажи, где еда.  
Она хмыкает.  
\- Да закончилась просто. Вчера как-то особенно здорово накурились, кажется, и сожрали все остатки, включая тот черствый хлеб из Барстоу. Они поехали за новой, ничего.   
\- Мда? Ладно. 

Машины не возвращаются несколько часов, а когда возвращаются, привозят не только еду.   
Из багажника выгружают три охотничьих ружья и труп.

Локи смотрит, как Билли Ли машет рукой, чтобы труп унесли, и его мутит. Это не кто-то из местных. Ограбили магазин, может быть, или заправку, а это владелец. 

Есть больше не хочется.

 

*

Вечером у костра всем раздают какую-то похлебку. Билли Ли молчит, уставившись в огонь, и без него никто ничего не рассказывает.   
После еды напряжение уходит, но не до конца; кто-то вполголоса начинает обсуждать, что же случилось днем. Не то чтобы они делали общее объявление.   
Слово за слово все же выясняется - магазин, в лесу закопан его владелец, ружья из этого же магазина, деньги тоже, а еда частично оттуда, частично куплена на украденные доллары. Того, кто рассказывает, больше всего напрягает, что за еду пришлось заплатить.

Билли Ли усмехается, но все так же молчит.

Разговоры переходят от выражения одобрения к недоумению; возмущаться никто не собирается. 

Локи не понимает, что ему делать дальше. Что-то сломалось сегодня, когда он увидел чертов труп. Семья, кажется, раньше не убивала.   
А Тор так точно не убивал - за еду. 

Наконец кто-то высказывается в том духе, что хорошо бы повторить этот успех. Ружья ведь у них уже есть, и патроны к ним. И ножи есть. Почему бы не украсть что-то поценнее, чем еду? 

Кто-то хмурится, кто-то улыбается, и разговор продолжается. Кто-то наконец решается напрямую спросить:  
\- А ты что думаешь, Билли Ли?  
Билли Ли пожимает плечами, и все вокруг постепенно смолкают. Он спрашивает:  
\- А вы хотите попробовать?   
И сразу несколько человек отвечает ему, что да, Сьюзан в том числе.

Он снова пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну так пробуйте. Нет никакой причины не делать того, что хочется. Только, черт вас дери, езжайте в Лос-Анджелес. Весь Барстоу мы и так уже обокрали.

Локи закрывает глаза, а вокруг начинают собираться. Прямо сейчас. 

 

*

Машины вернулись обратно на следующий день, после полудня. В лагере никто не спал.

Выгрузили наволочки и простыни, завязанные в узлы и заляпанные кровью; трупов в них не было, зато было все остальное. Деньги. Украшения. Какие-то книги. Дорогие шмотки. Обувь.   
А потом из машины вылезла Сьюзан и бросилась Билли Ли на шею; ее рубашка и руки - все было в высохшей крови, он понес ее на руках в трейлер, а она смеялась и целовала его.

Локи забился в один из пустых трейлеров и чуть не разрыдался.   
Через час нашел работающее радио и новости. Узнал, что в том доме осталось девять трупов, в том числе беременная женщина, богатая актриса - все с ножевыми ранениями.

А потом сконцентрировался, сел и стал думать.


	5. Chapter 5

Что случается с богами, когда они умирают?  
Риторический вопрос для Билли Ли и очень конкретный, практический - для Локи.

Что случилось с Тором, можно ли еще это исправить и если нет - то что будет, если его убить?

Очевидно, надо попытаться исправить.   
Насколько Локи знал, асгардцы не умирают насовсем. Во всяком случае, что-то он читал такое - потом рождаются снова собой, или как-то так. Туманные сведения, но ничего лучше нет.   
На помощь звать не хотелось. Не сюда. Не после девяти трупов.   
Почему-то казалось, что уж лучше Тор никогда не найдется, чем найдется вот так.

Надо попытаться еще раз. Надо вышибить эту чертову стену в его голове.   
А если не получится..  
Об этом думать отчаянно не хотелось. 

Но нож - один из тех, которыми убивали в Лос-Анджелесе - Локи с собой взял.

 

*

Сьюзан в трейлере уже не было, зато была ее рубашка - вся в пятнах крови.  
Билли Ли лежал, уставившись в потолок. Локи зашел без стука и устроился рядом с ним, вынуждая вернуться в реальность.   
\- Повернись ко мне.  
Он почему-то без единого вопроса сделал то, что просил Локи; и нахмурился, когда Локи опять взял в руки его лицо.  
Перехватил за запястья и спросил:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Локи уставился на него. Надо, наверное, что-то сказать понятное?.. обняться пришел? Блядь.  
\- Нет, не в смысле руками делаешь. Ты пытаешься что-то сделать в моей голове.   
\- Что.  
\- Я чувствую.   
О черт. Как это..   
\- Как это чувствуешь?..   
\- Понимаешь, у меня в голове есть какое-то больное место.. и ты будто именно в него попадаешь руками. 

А казалось, что сильнее удивляться невозможно.   
Билли Ли закрыл глаза и продолжил мысль.  
\- Это не только с тобой так. Иногда я вижу людей, или реки, или горы, и тогда это тоже случается. Но с тобой это хуже всего. Так что ты делаешь?  
\- Что это за место?  
\- Я не знаю. И не хочу знать, наверное, это слишком для меня. Как вера в бога. Я не хочу верить, что бог есть.

Локи не смог сдержаться.   
Заржал.   
Потом потекли слезы - сами собой.   
Билли Ли открыл глаза и смотрел на него, как на идиота.

\- Ну прости. Прости. Я не над тобой смеюсь. Прости.  
\- А над чем?  
\- Над всем. Прости. Сейчас будет больно, Тор.

Он сжал зубы, обхватил лицо Билли Ли ладонями и снова бросился на эту стену в его голове; она трещала по швам.  
\- Да пусти же ты меня, идиот! Вера в бога, блядь. Ты и есть бог!

И стена рухнула.

 

*

Локи пришел в себя оттого, что кто-то пытался влить ему воду в рот.  
Отплевался и сел.

Перед ним сидел Тор. Вид у него был одновременно растерянный и виноватый. 

\- Локи... Я.. Мы с тобой..   
Локи чуть не заржал снова. Вот приоритеты. Вокруг Долина Смерти, трупы, сорок человек зависимых, какая-то гребаная секта - а Тор, вернув себе память, переживает, что переспал с братом.

\- Это, блядь, наименьшая из твоих проблем. Серьезно. С ними ты что будешь делать?   
\- Не знаю. Тьфу. Они в тюрьму попадут?   
\- Вообще-то им туда и дорога.  
\- Ну, как и мне.  
\- Мда. Ладно. Можно попробовать по-другому. Хочешь, выйди и яви им божественное знамение. Они испугаются на всю жизнь.   
\- Локи, серьезно?   
\- Ну да, почему нет? Какое-нибудь чудо с молнией.  
\- Локи!  
\- Ладно. На самом деле, самое честное - это тюрьма. Ничего не поделаешь.   
\- Проблема в том, что если бы не это убийство, я бы тебя так и не пустил. Но это все равно убийство. Так что и мне надо в тюрьму.  
\- Нет, тебе не надо. Что тебе правда надо, так это найти Мьельнир. Или просто выйти на улицу. 

И тут в дверь постучали. На пороге стояла Лесли.  
\- Билли Ли.. Они уехали.  
Тор поморщился от этого имени, но переспросил.  
\- Кто уехал, куда?  
\- Сьюзан. С ребятами. Со всеми вещами.. не знаю, куда. 

Локи опять улегся на пол и засмеялся.  
\- Бог им судья.  
Тор оглянулся на него и тоже заржал.  
\- Да нет, пожалуй.  
\- Что нет?  
\- Не судья.


End file.
